In recent years, demand has progressively increased for small, powerful computer systems which are easily transported. To satisfy this demand, nearly all computer companies have developed portable computers designed for desk and lap-top use. Desk units typically involve a plurality of separate components in electrical communication with each other, including monitors, keyboards, disk drives and other peripherals known in the art. Lap-top computers are essentially self-contained in that they typically include a keyboard, a display (either liquid crystal (LCD) or gas plasma panel), disk drives, and other components housed in a single unit.
Notwithstanding the development of desk and lap-top computers, a demand still exists for full-feature computers of increased portability. The present invention represents a substantial advance in the development of portable computers. The invention as described herein is especially designed for the scientist, educator or business person who requires a computer which is extremely easy to transport in a safe and secure manner.